TARDIS Troubles
by maxzmud
Summary: "Oh… hello" he said in an astonished British accent. He clearly had no clue why she was in his box. "Why are you in here?" he questioned. "A better question is why are you in here?" she replied. "This is my box" he said in a tone that implied, why wouldn't he be in here? "No your box is in my room"


TARDIS Troubles

* * *

The day was young. A slight morning breeze made the changing leaves of the trees shake and rustle. The breeze got just a bit stronger. The leaves shook more, and then a singular leaf fell. it floated toward the ground slow as a feather. About 20 seconds later it landed. It was like fate. It landed right on the head of a young girl. No more than 10 or 12. The girl looked up at the tree from which the leaf fell. It was still shaking in the breeze peacefully. The little girl smiled. She loved nature. The girl looked around taking in her surroundings. The sun was very early in the sky creating a sort of caramel look. The clouds were few and far between, but were very puffy and white like blown up marshmallows. She was walking on a twisty gravel path through the trees of the Walnut Way Woods. Normally you could see the gravel, but with the coming of autumn the leaves were dropping and covering most of the path. Luckily the little girl knew the path by heart. It was, after all, her favorite place in the world. She loved how peaceful it was. She looked around at the trees and saw a sea of yellow, brown, and orange all mixed together like paint on a painting of a perfect sunset. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the forest. She thought that if perhaps she ever became an artist, she would paint the exact scene in front of her -the leaves, and the sky. She would not care if anyone actually saw her painting. She just wanted to paint it. She stopped and turned back walking back along the path that had led her to that exact spot. She walked until she came to her house. She opened the door and went inside. Inside she took off her shoes and placed them on the mat in front of the door. She looked around. A few feet in front of her was a wooden spiral staircase that led up to the second floor. Past the staircase was a doorway that led into the kitchen. Past the kitchen was a table that was used for meals. The table looked into the living room where there was a flat screen TV. The little girl went up the stairs, and turned left. She walked down a corridor until she came to a white wooden door, and she opened it. When she looked inside her eyes widened in astonishment. There in the middle of her room was a blue box. She cautiously stepped into her room to get a better look at the box. She walked up to it, and starred. The top of the box was sort of pyramid shaped. On top of the pyramid shaped top sat a lit torch, or a lantern as Americans would say. Under the weird shaped top was a black plaque with the words "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" in light up letters. Under that were stained glass windows that she was unable to see through. Then there was the message on the left side under the window that read: "POLICE TELEPHONE FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC. ADVICE AND ASSISTANCE OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY. OFFICER AND CARS RESPOND TO ALL CALLS. PULL TO OPEN". The little girl gasped. What did the police want with her. She opened the door to the inside and stepped back. It was bigger on the inside. "That's not possible" she found herself saying. She stepped inside, and looked around in amazement at the sheer size of the place. She strode cautiously around the inside, mentally taking in all of the technology. She suddenly heard the clanging of metal. That couldn't be mistaken. It was definitely footsteps. She looked at the stairs, as a man came up them. She looked him over. He was a towering 5'10 (well towering to the 12 year old). He had short blonde hair and sharp eyes. He wore a blue suit and rectangular glasses. On top of his head was a red fedora with a black line. Underneath the suit he wore a blue dress shirt and a bowtie. She was looking at him, and he finally seemed to notice her, "Oh… hello" he said in an astonished British accent. He clearly had no clue why she was in his box. "Why are you in here?" he questioned. "A better question is why are you in here?" she replied. "This is my box" he said in a tone that implied, why wouldn't he be in here? "No your box is in _my_ room" she said annoyed. "How?" he asked heading towards the door. He opened the door and looked out into her room. "Oh so it is" he said. "Sorry about that. The parking oscillator must have malfunctioned." "The what?" The girl asked confused. "Never mind that. What's your name?" He asked. "April," she said. "April. That's a nice name" he said. "Well April". He started, thinking. "Why don't we take this puppy for a spin," he said excited at the prospect of a companion. "What do you mean? It's not like this thing can move!" she said mostly as a joke. The Doctor shot her a look of you'd be surprised. "No way!" she started. She leaned forward looking at The Doctor. "This thing can actually fly?" she asked amazed. "See for yourself" was his reply. He ran all around the console flipping switches and turning levers. After a couple of seconds he ran to a lever. "Are you ready?" he asked April. "Yes" came her reply. "Alright then," he said excited. He pulled the lever down, and the TARDIS started to shake while making a sort of wheezing sound. "Open the door" he said as he kept messing with controls. She ran over and opened the door. She gasped. They were flying! Over London! She took a look at Big Ben. She had only ever seen it from the ground. She took in the whole of London. Until a slight jerking from the TARDIS snapped her out of the trance she had been in. "Oh no. nonononno" The Doctor repeated worried. "Close that door!" he said to her. She closed the door. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed running around the console. He spun levers and flipped switches as he maneuvered around the console. He pulled a lever, and sparks flew everywhere. He had a look of determination on his face as he made his way to the console screen. He looked at it closely, and his eyes widened. As quickly as he could The Doctor ran to the door, and looked outside. He froze, every hair on his body sticking up. His hand started shaking, as he stared wide eyed in horror at the scene before him. April ran over to see what the problem was. She looked through the door. The whole world was seemingly frozen in time. She looked at The Doctor who was also frozen, and quickly ran away from the door, afraid that she was going to get frozen too if she stood there long enough. The TARDIS shook, and it made a noise between a creak and a whoosh. April looked over at the doctor who broke out of his frozen trance. He ran to the console and flipped a few switches. Grabbing the screen, he ran around and pulled down a lever. The TARDIS lurched and made a wheezing sound. The Doctor looked over at April and smiled. "This is to be expected" he said. "A few weeks ago the TARDIS got hit by a meteor. Well... it wasn't exactly a meteor," he said with a sheepish smile on his face. "It was more like a planet." April looked at him in disbelief. How on earth could anyone mistake a planet for a meteor? She then paused. She had answered her own question. How on earth. EARTH! Of course he wasn't from earth. That explains a whole lot! She was snapped from her thinking when The Doctor continued, "It must have messed up the time stream balancer." Yep that's what happened," he said. "C'mon. Let's get you home," he said as he pulled a lever down. The TARDIS started shaking and made that well known wheezing sound. After a solid minute, both the shaking and the wheezing stopped. April opened the door and stepped out back into her room. She turned around to see the TARDIS one last time, and it was gone. She looked out the window and saw the TARDIS on her lawn. She walked down the spiral staircase, and put her shoes on. She then quickly ran out the door and into the TARDIS. The console was different. She then called out, "DOCTOR!" A man quickly ran up the stairs. "Hello" He said. "I'm the doctor."He had a different face.

* * *

 **Hello Doctor Who fans this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. I lost inspiration about halfway through, but I finally finished it. This was proofread and edited by my good friend JudgeLord check him out. I introduced the OC April in this. Trust you will be seeing a lot more of her in the future. Until then, Bye!**


End file.
